The Next Bunch
by marmarpenn
Summary: Wally gets stuck and when he comes out he finds out Artemis is pregnant with twins 13 years later a new young justice team has formed and now it's up to these to twins to save the world. Hated the end especially when in the comics Wally never actually dies omg shocker! So right now it was either march into Cartoon network kill them all or write a story and as you see I chose wisely
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue:

Blackness was all Wally saw as he ran he knew he had to it was the only way to get home to get to Airtimes. He was stuck in a time loop because they were running faster Wally he is now stuck in a pocket of time… unless he breaks there speed…

"Wally… come on a little faster…" he herd Airtimes' voice it was faint and as it was far away it was as if it was an angels voice so sweet so perfect…

"Wally you can do this… Wally… please…" he pushed himself harder he had broke his top speed by a long shot he was faster than flash than impulse he was breathing heavy but soon the blackness started to fade snow he saw snow and ice and… and the sky it was so beautiful he could feel himself hit the ground no one was there.

He stopped falling to his knees.

He pressed his ear piece, "Oh gosh Airtimes is so going to kill me…"

About ten voices at the same time spoke, "Wally?"

Wally with a slight smile passed out into the snow…


	2. Blast of the future

**Chapter One: **

Kylie couldn't help it she couldn't stay awake watching the hunger games again her guilty pleasure.

Dylan. She thought numbly. Her dork of a twin brother at the same time Dylan looked at his frustrated sister and thought.

Kylie. His annoying ambitious sister.

"Could you be any louder," she snapped.

"Well I could sleep out here and I wouldn't have to bother you if you would watch that I'm so hungry crap again…" he snapped back.

"Ugg… just leave me to sleep," Kylie closed her eyes again desperately and Dylan couldn't help but smirk at his sleeping twin she looked so peaceful her blond head on a pillow it was streaked with red her normal superhero color. She was thin under her pajamas were rippling muscles normal teenage girls would die for. He looked different bright red hair freckles covered his pale skin he had the super speed she and the aim.

Smirking he turned around to grab two pans and walked right above her, then pounded them together with a loud bang. She jumped up and in instinct kicked him backwards with a loud crash madder she charged at him pushing him down he flipped her over her.

"Children you have to remember you have sleeping parents," Airtimes West stood at the door way wrapped in Wally West's arms.

With a smirk the twins looked at each other.

"Hunger Games again Kylie… first Twilight now-"

"Leave your daughter alone Edward is hot…" Airtimes shrugged.

"And Peeta is hotter," the mother and daughter said in since.

"Oh I sparkle," Dylan waved his hands in the air and made his voice sound animated.

Wally west laughed at his son.

There was a beep of all their watches.

"Really what it is like three!" Dylan complained.

Zooming to his room and back Wally West patted his son on the shoulder, "Duty calls."

My mom went into our little sister's room and scooped her up throwing her over her shoulder. "Much cheaper than a babysitter," she shrugged. Katlyn stayed asleep she had her father's red hair and her moms face she was absolutely adorable and once she got older probably absolutely beautiful.

Kylie ran into her room it was faster than a human but by like 1 percent She changed into her outfit it matched her moms but it was red her favorite color. They ran down into his basement where there transporter was located and walked threw they were now in the Watch Tower. Neither Kylie or Dylan ever got over the wonderful Watchtower it was amazing, breathtaking, incredible they could go on and on and on wonderful words.

"We have called a leaguers including the Young Justice team here today for an emergency meeting," Dick Grayson or Batman said, there has been a recent sighting of Dark Side. There were gasps around the room and it fell into a deep murmur.

"Jeez that's pretty intense," Kylie and Dylan looked around at there fellow team member Suzie Kent. Then she realized they were all here and accounted for.

13 year old Suzie Kent, Kylie's best friend with super strength and shape shifting powers she was amazing really how she can make you happy in a matter of seconds. She was like Kylie's sister not by blood but she loved her like a sister. She was pretty she looked more like her dad with jet black hair and olive skin. Her face was flawless as she stood next to me. She was the child of Meg'an and Conner Kent

11 year old Javier (pronounced Havier) son of Dick and Zetanna Grayson he was Dylan's best friend. He was a prankster he was like a super ninja and like his father use to would walk off in certain missions. He had dark black hair pale white skin and electric blue eyes that looked playful.

14 year old Liam our older cousin the oldest and leader of our team she reminded me of a lion with poufy red hair with patches of random black. She was wild but also wise. Her black eyes were usually intense and hard to read she was the daughter of Jade Crock and Roy Harper who both are… deceased.

12 year old Ol'dran was by far the most wild of the group with blond hair and dark chocolate brown skin. His eyes were a stormy grey and he was out going often hyper. He actually enjoyed running and odd sports like that… he was fun to be around and Dylan and him often went to parties together. He was the son of Kaldur and Rocket.

All five of them together at once they were a family without the blood.

"Quiet down but from know on we need to by on high alerts for boom tube and if you see anything call it in right away," said Dick.

He walked down from the stage and the league went to talk among them.

Dick walked up to us he grinned he first embraced Suzie in a hug because she practically ran up to him she was a huge huger that he hugged the parents and managed to hug the whole team he hugged both Dylan and Kylie at the same time most people did that.

"Gosh… It's been one night…" he rubbed his temples.

"So what exactly happened?" Connor asked.

"A boom tube opened in Gotham one of the minions a test possibly but he was a nasty one he gave me this," he pulled up his mask slightly to show a shallow cut on the left corner of his jaw.

"Ow… " Meg'an patted Dick on the shoulder in a sisterly fashion.

"All of you should head home… training twomor- today in…" he looked at his watch, "4 hours…"

The team groaned.

"See ya," Dylan zoomed threw the tube.

With a half hearted smile Wally zoomed in after him. Groaning Kylie and her mother headed to the tube she turned around just before we got in, "Remember Wednesday girls week boys are camping out at our house hoping to keep the kids alive." She smirked stepping in and I stepped in behind her.

The Hunger Games was still playing once Dylan got up the stairs of the basement.

"I volunteer I volunteer to die," he looked at the movie with a frown and walked into his room crashing on his bed still in full costume at least he would have to change in the morning.

Dylan felt the cold chill of cold water pour over him and he sat up with a shiver. He saw his whole family in the corner of the room laughing there buts off. Kylie laughing the most she was on the floor just rolling around in laughter.

"Guys!" I groaned standing up.

"It…" Wally had to take a breath and he laughed a few more laughs, "was your mothers idea…"

"Mom… couldn't you bribe me awake with pancakes or something?" groaned Dylan.

"Your face," laughed Kylie.

"I could have but this was a lot more fun…" she laughed.

Sighing Dylan went to his closet to get into another suit in the mean time Kylie made way into a kitchen and poured herself cereal and started munching away.

"Was Uncle Dick ever less serious?" Kylie blurted randomly.

"We were all not as serious as we use to be I guess… when Jason and then Tula it just opened our eyes that's why we quit then he almost died but we were in the game we never went back out… so yes uncle Dick use to be different," Artimes West looked at her husband.

Thanks for the cereal Dylan zoomed in and clutched it out of her hands and started eating it.

"Hey!" snapped Kylie.

"Don't be such a baby," he snickered.

"I'm not a baby," Kylie snapped she dove for her brother and the cereal went flying across the room and her brother on the floor angered he stood up before anything more could happen Wally zoomed in between the furious siblings.

"We don't have time for this," said Wally.

The two twins reluctantly stopped fighting and the family of four headed down into the basement.

"Plus I'm two minutes older…" mumbled Kylie.

"Stop fighting!" declared Katlyn

Dylan glared at his sister she always did this played the two minutes older card… it gets frustrating.

They stepped in the portal and soon they were in the Watch Tower they headed into the Young Justice wing where the team was waiting Dylan saw his sister run to Suzie and they did there weird hand shake. Javier walked up with a half hearted smile and they did a bro hug. Katlyn immediately ran to the bars the parents were convinced the Watch Tower was the perfect Day care.

"Ok today is free training today do whatever," Dick yelled over the kids.

"Spar?" asked Dylan.

"Most diffidently bro," he said and he jogged to a matt but not as fast as Dylan zoomed there he saw Kylie and Liam head over and start to either be throwing knives or shooting at targets.

"So learn any magic tricks?" I asked.

"No like I've said before I'm more of a fathers kid though Kayla she's learning fast too fast…" he shook his head.

Dylan knew Javier's sister was advanced and from Zetanna words maybe even more gifted then herself they are almost ready to let her into the hero game she was ten Javier started when he was eight alone.

"She'll be fine she's a Grayson what could happen to her?"

"And your six year old sister is a West hanging on six feet bars my sister probably can't do a push up while I can…" he went down to his feet and used one hand to push up and down.

"Show off," Suzie giggled.

He rolled his eyes sitting crisscross on the mat and stretching.

Kylie smiled slightly then she saw an odd scowl in the corner of her eye she turned around Dick had one finger on his ear piece.

"Are you sure there is no other team," Dick said.

He frowned deeper.

Then looked at all of us and uttered two words.

"Dark Side."


End file.
